Space Fairytale
by BrianneChan
Summary: Takes place in GT. Trunks, Pan, and Goku are in space, when they come across a strange alien girl. Will she help them along their journey, or just create more trouble?
1. Beautiful Stranger

Pan sat in the main cabin of the ship, wondering when she'd ever get to go back home. She heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Daydreaming again?"  
  
She smirked at Trunks, who over the time they had spent in space, was getting a bit annoying.  
  
"Funny Trunks. I was just thinking. Something you obviously don't do."  
  
He returned the smirk, making a little face at her.  
  
"oww, Pan. That really hurt."  
  
They continued to bicker until suddenly a strong presence was felt.  
  
"You feel that?"  
  
"yeh. What do you think it could be?"  
  
Trunks brow narrowed in concern, as they received an oncoming transmission. Pan flicked the switch, and let out a sigh of relief. On the screen was a cheerful looking red haired girl, who looked like she was around Trunks age.  
  
"umm….hello. I was kinda wondering if …… well, you see, these idiot friends of mine…well, no they aren't really my friends anymore, well, they kinda blasted my ship, and I was hopping…"  
  
Pan finished her sentence for her, "sure! We can help!"  
  
Trunks glared at pan, " PAN! HELLO! We don't even know this person!"  
  
She punched him in the arm.  
  
"Oh, SHUT UP. Stop trying to act like such an adult."  
  
"I am an adult."  
  
Pan put her hands on her hips.  
  
"No Trunks, you're just an idiot."  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her, and left the room.  
  
Pan turned the transmission screen back on.  
  
"Hey! Just pull in, and you can board the ship."  
  
The girl made a salute with her hand.  
  
"Alrighty!"  
  
She boarded the ship, and Pan ran down to greet her. Pan could now clearly get a good look at her. The girl had deep brown eyes that were almost red, and wore a black catsuit, with a little mini skirt over it. Her bare arms had tight black bands around them, and she carried a rather large artillery belt. Two guns were lodged into bands on her thighs, but other than that, she didn't pose any sort of threat.  
  
She tossed back her medium length auburn hair, and smiled. It would be nice to have a girl to hang out with.  
  
"I'm Aurie! Hi there! Thanks a lot for your help!"  
  
"I'm Pan! Glad we could help."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. There's two other guys, but they're probably sleeping or eating, or something like that."  
  
"Oh, ok. Is that guy one of them?"  
  
Pan whipped around to see Trunks in the doorway. He had an odd look on his face, and wasn't moving.  
  
"Trunks! What are you doing?! Are you going to introduce yourself or not?"  
  
His cheeks turned bright red, and he stuck his arm behind his head, making a strange laughing noise.(the little sweat drop thing appears on his head too) He slowly tried to slip out the door, but walked into the wall instead, turning a darker shade of red.  
  
"Weirdo…." Pan mumbled, and turned back to Aurie.  
  
"So. Where are you from?"  
  
"umm, I kinda just roam around, and find what I can."  
  
"what about your parents?"  
  
"….uhhh…I'm…. an orphan."  
  
"Oh. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Uh, no not really. I'd like to meet this Trunks guy. Is he always like that?"  
  
Pan curled her lip.  
  
"Well, no. Mostly he's just incredibly annoying, and a slob, and freaks out a lot."  
  
Aurie rose her eyebrows.  
  
"He looked a bit… scatter brained…."  
  
Pan sighed.  
  
"He probably thinks you're pretty or something. So, you want something to eat?"  
  
There was no answer. Aurie was wandering around and looking at everything. She suddenly stopped, and pointed to a set of capsules.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Capsules. Don't you have any?"  
  
"No. What are they?"  
  
Pan was getting confused.  
  
"Exactly what planet are you from?" 


	2. Aliens and Fairytales

"Sadri."  
  
Pan almost fell over. She had meant that comment as a joke and didn't actually expect Aurie to answer with something other than Earth.  
  
"Really? So you're an alien?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"That is SO cool! I'm ¼ alien!"  
  
Aurie's eyebrows shot up, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Is this true? Are you really?"  
  
"Yeah. My dad is half Saiyan. And my Grandpa is full. He's here on the ship if you want to meet him."  
  
"Saiyans……."  
  
Her eyes wandered off, and her brows narrowed.  
  
"I…. Have heard that…. Somewhere…."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"…..there is an old myth that the first born of the last Saiyan heir will fall in love with the Princess of Sadri, uniting the battling kingdoms. But the two ill fated lovers die for their love. It's sad really. "  
  
"sounds a lot like Romeo and Juliet. And by the way, does that mean you're an enemy?"  
  
"No!….It's…..just a myth……and that was along time ago….."  
  
Pan thought for a moment. The first born of the last remaining heir. So if Vegeta is the Prince, or last heir, then Trunks would be…. She decided not to mention it to Aurie…yet.  
  
"um, so….who IS this princess anyway?"  
  
"I..um..no one. She's…dead."  
  
"oh, too bad."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"nothing. Hey, are you tired?"  
  
"yes. Very."  
  
"Here, I'll show you to a place where you can sleep."  
  
Pan led Aurie into a narrow hall, and then to a small room. She pushed Aurie inside, and shouted something as she left.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable! I've got some other stuff to do!"  
  
The room was a mess. Papers were scattered everywhere, and a laptop sat on the unmade bed. This couldn't be her room. It looked like it was already in use. 


	3. Close Encounters with a certain Purple h...

She suddenly heard a sound from behind a door that wasn't the one she came in. The knob turned, and out stepped Trunks in a dark blue pair of boxers, and nothing else. He immediately turned a flaming red, and Aurie felt her own cheeks growing red.  
  
"Sorry. Pan told me I could sleep in here."  
  
"Uh, this is my room. But I guess you could stay in here if you want."  
  
He smiled unexpectantly. A small chill jumped through her, as he stepped closer.  
  
"I think I've seen you before somewhere…."  
  
"No. You haven't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have never been to earth before. So you couldn't have."  
  
"But I have. I KNOW I have."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I am certain that you haven't."  
  
"Aura…"  
  
Aurie gasped. She hadn't told them her full name.  
  
"How….? …How do you know that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He shrugged, and pulled on a black shirt that was lying on a nearby chair. Aura was too wrapped up in her thoughts to even notice him advance closer and rest a hand on her shoulder. She shuddered under his warm touch.  
  
"Aurie? I know there's something you aren't telling me."  
  
How could he sense my feelings like that? She wondered. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound escaped her lips. Trunks placed both of his hands on her shoulders, and searched her eyes. They were blank. Expressionless.  
  
"Aurie?"  
  
He felt her breathing quicken, and her shoulders shake beneath his palms.  
  
"Aurie? Are you okay?"  
  
She suddenly jolted back into reality.  
  
"Are……are you a……Saiyan?"  
  
"yes….but how did you-"  
  
She covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Listen and you will understand everything. But there is something I must show you first."  
  
She reached around her back, and seemed to be pulling something out from a compartment in the back of her artillery belt. What Trunks didn't expect, was for it to be an appendage. 


	4. A tail and a History Lesson

Aura pulled out her tail and let it twitch by her thigh. Trunks practically fell over.  
  
"A Tail? Does that mean you're a Saiyan too?"  
  
"Yes. But I'm not the same kind as you. I come from Sadri. It was first ruled by Lord Geva, who was exiled for treason. Many other Saiyans, who rebelled against King Vegeta, went to colonize there, as well as my father. My mother was one of the planets original inhabitants, a Sadrin. A Sadrin is much like a Saiyan, but the pure ones do not transform by the light of a full moon. I am half-and-half. And since I have the two most powerful races running through my blood, I can achieve higher power levels than any Saiyan."  
  
"So what were you doing in space?"  
  
"Like Saiyans, we cannot escape the need to conquer. I was sent to find earth, and take it for Sadri."  
  
  
  
"What about the people who blasted your ship?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"I'm a good liar aren't I?"  
  
Trunks brow narrowed. He sensed something wrong about this whole ordeal.  
  
"Why did you board our ship? Is it because you want to kill us?"  
  
"Yes. You are from earth. I have to destroy you."  
  
"No. You don't have to."  
  
"I do. I do or I die. Simple as that. But what I want to know, is what you were doing on a planet like earth? "  
  
"My father came to destroy it, but he ended up staying there instead. He moved in with my mom, I was born, and-"  
  
She cut him off.  
  
"How pitiful. Especially for a pure Saiyan."  
  
"You remind me a lot of my dad. You wouldn't happen to be a Prince….err….Princess, would you?"  
  
Aura's eyes widened, but narrowed once again.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"My father is Prince Vegeta…"  
  
Aura felt faint. She gripped the side of the chair to stop herself from falling down. Beads of sweat formed across her face, and her breathing became quick and uneasy.  
  
"Are you okay?!"  
  
Trunks was instantly at her side, supporting her with his arms. He could see that her eyes were dilated as she tilted her head back to look at him. She smiled weakly.  
  
"There you are."  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
"You do. Please…..call me by my name…again."  
  
"Aura. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Is has to do with? You mean what is done. And what is coming."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You don't need to understand. You only need to feel."  
  
"Feel?"  
  
"Yes. Please, tell me what you feel."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"okay……I feel…a strange warmth…..I guess."  
  
"See, you don't need to understand to feel. As long as you feel, you know."  
  
"But do I truly know?"  
  
"You do."  
  
Trunks felt strange. And Warm. Like every bit of sadness or loneliness he had aching in his body, was replaced by some kind of kindling warmth. Whenever her gazed over her eyes, he drowned in it. Like thick oozing honey, that only begs to be eaten. He closed his eyes, but he could still see her. He opened them again. 


End file.
